


Queen of Barbarians

by ragsox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omegaverse, Strong Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragsox/pseuds/ragsox
Summary: Prince Adrian is a proud omega, currently second in line to the Callian throne. However, in the north a cruel nomadic tribe has been attacking villages, raping and plundering. A peace treaty was made, which meant the end to the violence, however in exchange Adrian must marry their head alpha who is just as savage as his people.Leaving behind his kingdom, the once powerful omega is reduced to nothing more than a play thing for this alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, and it's really just porn. I threw in the mastrabation scene so there was something exciting in the first chapter. All of the real sex is in chapter two.
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know - I'm sure there's a ton.

Adrian took a deep, steadying breath to try and keep himself calm. They were disembarking from the carriage, they being himself and his brother, the king. Currently their entourage consisted of thirty of the finest royal guards, four maid servants for himself, and four servants for the alpha king. It was practically a parade. One that had made its last stop. They were at the northern most city within their kingdom, which was more of a fortress than a city. It had to be, to stand against the barbaric hordes in the north.

The omega prince took a moment to straighten his velvet skirt and pull his soft furs against his shoulders more. This would be his last night spent in civilization. His last night to enjoy being waited on by his lady's maids. His last night before being married off to the king of the barbarians who plagued his people.

His warm eyes went to his brother, looking over the man with pure hatred. Adrian wouldn’t have to be married off like some whore if his brother were a competent king. If he wasn’t weak. But Orison was the first born, and more importantly, an alpha. That meant he was king while the omega prince turned out to be little more than a brood mare for a savage.

Adrian brushed past the king without so much as a nod of his head. It was no secret the siblings never liked each other, and now that he was being sent away from the court, it didn’t matter how poor his manners were. The omega simply made his way into the stone fortress. It was hard and cold and uninviting, a far cry from the luxuries he was used to in their palace. As his maids helped him out of his clothes and into a bath, he tried not to think about how this poor excuse for a room would seem like heaven compared to where he was going. He had always been strong. There was a fire inside of him which wasn’t common for omegas. Now he just had to pray it would keep him alive when he was met with the cruelties waiting for him.

Normally they would stay with him, making sure the water stayed warm and helping him apply scented oils to his skin so it stayed silky and smooth. But as he eased into the warm water and looked around the baren room, he didn't see the point in their help. He was about to be sacraficed to savages. "Leave me." He ordered, surprising the other omegas around him. They seemed to hesitate for a moment, which annoyed the proud prince. Luckily it was only for a moment and then they were all hurrying out of the room.

He sunk lower into the tub, the water covering everything but his nose and the top of his head. Maybe he should drown himself, he considered from only a fleeting second. Because if he were to do that then he could not save his people from the horde in the north. Adrian opened his eyes again and sat up, finished with his pity party.

Still, he did not call his maids back. Instead he reached for one of the oils and began applying it himself. He started with his hair first, running his fingers through the long chocolate locks. It was in style in Callia for omegas to have long hair right now, both male and female. The prince wondered if his husband would like his long hair... he had gotten many complements on it. As simple as that, he thoughts were back on the alpha he was to marry. He would be his mate, not his husband, he reminded himself darkly. There was nothing formal about this terrible arrangement.

As his hands began to travel down to his neck and across his chest, he forced himself to face what he was going to. Tomorrow he would meet his alpha, his mate. The man who would provide for him, no matter his savage lifestyle. As his fingers brushed past a nipple, he considered something else, this man would be the one who gave him children.

That gave him pause, letting his fingers rub absentminded circles against one of his dusky nipples. Pups. If everything went as it was supposed to, it would be because he was bred by that brute. Adrian's nose scrunched up in displeasure at the thought. At one time, when he was younger, he had been excited at the idea. That some charming nobleman would woo him with sweet words and stolen kisses in the royal gardens. Maybe the alpha would write him poems, sweet nothings about his beauty and their love. He realized his nipples were starting to bud from his rubbing.

Glancing down at his chest, then down at his lap, and finally back at the still closed door, he let his mind wander. Then, deeming it safe, he let his hand wander as well. It traveled down his chest and stomach, until pausing at his hips. Of course Adrian had been through heat before, this wasn't the first time he touched himself. But now he was promised to a man, one he could not picture except for a brute. A monster.

Adrian reached down, slowly running his hand up and down his small cock. As he did, he wasn't sure what to think about. The handsome dandy he had always thought he would have, or some savage 'head alpha'. While he was still making up his mind, his body began to respond to his own hand. His cock slowly began to harden, and his entance began to grow slick. Still in his mind was the battle: the happy fantasy or the brutal reality?

Closing his eyes and tipping his head back, the omega spread his legs a bit more. He decided on Lord Gavin. He was a married alpha, with two children by his wife, and one by his mistress. Really, he was only a friend, not someone Adrian would even consider giving his body to. But he was familiar, and kind, and charming, and exactly the sort of alpha he should have ended up with.

Gavin would be a considerate lover, he was sure of it. The alpha would shower him in kisses. On his lips of course, but also on his neck and on his chest. The hand not stroking his cock went to touch his nipple again, imagining it was that handsome older alpha's lips. A soft sigh escaped him and his toes curled in pleasure. Yes. Gavin would be so sweet with him.

The alpha might even take him in one of the bathrooms in the capitol. One with a huge ceramic tub they could both fit in. The room would be steamy instead of cold and barren like the fortress he was in now. He abandoned his cock in favor of reaching down and rubbing against his folds, even daring to slip a finger inside of himself. A soft, airy moan escaped him. Yes, Gavin would be gentle and sweet and would feel amazing. That was the sort of lover he wanted. Someone he could order to worship his body, and would gladly obey. Adrian wanted an alpha he could control, one who knew that the prince was powerful and should be listened to.

As his thrid finger slipped in, Adrian absently wondered when the second had gone in. Maybe while he was thinking about the alpha carrying him out of the tub and to his soft, feathered mattress. His bed in the palace was huge and covered with blankets and pillows. The perfect nest for the prince. And the perfect place to be taken. Another moan, slightly louder escaped him as the fingers started to go faster. Suddenly the hand on his nipple pinched a little too hard.

The image of Gavin was gone. Instead it was some bulking alpha. At first he didn't have a face, he was just big and hairy and strong. Slowly a face came to mind. It was that lewd guard, one who had been caught forcing himself on one of the kitchen maids. Adrian hadn't been there when he was caught, but he had been there for the execution. He could remember how tall he was, how his arms buldged with muscles and he had this wild look in his eyes as he stood at the gallows. That was the sort of alpha he was marrying. A brute.

Yet as this terrible thought came to mind, his hands only worked harder, faster. Now he was really fucking himself with his hand, forcing his fingers in hard and fast. It almost stung with how violent he was being. But that was the truth. He would have a bear of a man above him, breathing heavily on his face as he fucking him like an animal. Fucked him like he was nothing. Stripped him of all of the power he had as the prince of Callia, and turned him into nothing more than a cheap, disgusting whore.

Adrian almost yelped as he came. His breathing was ragged and he could see the little cloud of milkiness in the water near his cock. Not to mention the way his walls were fluttering around his fingers, the ones still inside of him. Had he really finished thinking about a rapist? Imagining his husband would be like that? Disgusted, the prince climbed out of the tub. He was glad that omega cum was so thin so it would mix in with the water enough that his maids couldn't tell what he had done.

The prince hurried about his chamber, ignoring how the cold stone floor was uncomfortable on his bare feet. One of his many night gowns laid on the bed. It was yanked onto his still wet body, wanting to hide his shame from even his own eyes. Only after he was dressed did he realize he was breathing heavy, still able to picture that alpha's crazed eyes in his mind. Was that how his alpha would look at him? Again he shook his head, ignoring his normal night time routine of various lotions and oils. Instead he went around the room, blowing out every single cangle and lamp until the room was completely dark. His hands were shaking, and he knew it wasn't from the cold he felt creeping through his body. Adrian made his way over to the bed, crawling onto the hard mattress and pulling the woolen blankets over him. No one would know what he had done. As he laid down, he looked up at the ceiling, slowly calming down. Tomorrow he would be married. His alpha certainly wasn't going to be like Gavin, he knew that much.

 

* * *

 

Ten alphas. Ten alphas and a low ranking advisor were all that was allowed to go with him past the walls of the fort the next morning. Adrian was beyond furious. He was the omega prince, second in line to the throne of Callia, and he wasn’t even given a full guard to keep him safe. But the omega bit his tongue and didn’t say a word. Instead he tried to look calm perched upon his horse as the party moved forward. They would ride for an hour and supposedly that was where his soon to be mate would be waiting for him.

When they reached the peak of the hill his breath caught in his throat. Below them in the valley was a group of... beasts. That was the only way he could describe the men and women before him. There were only seven, he noted, and while the Callians outnumbered them, that didn’t make him feel any safer. Still, Adrian kept his chin up as they made their way closer. Which one could possibly be their leader? They were all pale and fair haired, so unlike the olive complexions and dark hair of his southern home. But they didn’t look sickly, far from it with their bulking frames and proud air. Adrian looked over each, eyeing one of the alphas who had a long and braided bead. The omega thought it looked unsightly, even if well groomed, and he hoped to himself that he wasn’t their leader.

The moment of truth came as they pulled their horses to a stop. As Adrian dismounted and walked forward with his advisor, he noticed even their horses were wilder than the Callian steeds. While their mounts stood at attention, like proper war horses, the horses before him couldn’t keep their feet still, shifting this way and that, chewing at the leather in their mouths, and shaking their heads. Adrian waited for a moment, but the Warriors before him just looked him over with sneers. Finally the prince took it upon himself to speak. “I am Prince Adrian, son of King Cassio, first and last omega of the royal line of Callia. I have agreed to mate with your leader, your head alpha. In exchange you will no longer terrorize our people.” He spoke clearly, glad he wouldn’t appear like a whimpering omega before them.

Yet there was a pause, a moment of hesitation from both sides. Then one of the barbarians said something. Adrian had no idea what, since it was in their terrible guttural language that grated on his ears. Whatever he said must have been funny because two of the other riders chuckled. As he watched their exchange, it occurred to the prince for the first time that only he and his advisor had dismounted. The Callian soldiers and the barbarians before him had all stayed mounted. Finally the tension was broken as one of the riders came forward. She was one of two women, and as she got closer he realized with a start that she was an alpha. Female alphas were almost unheard of in Callia, only a few accounts in the northern villages now and then. He was frightened for a moment that this was what he was marrying. His brother must have hated him to marry him off to a woman.

But she sneered down at him, her grin looking more like a wolf’s snarl than anything friendly. “You is omega. You is come with us. The Alpha is wait.” Adrian knew these people weren’t educated, but was this really who was sent to meet him? A group of warriors who could barely speak his language. At least she could be understood.

“Your head alpha did not come to meet me? How am I to know that you are actually his people? That he will keep his word and not attack the villages and go back on his promise?” Adrian asked, finding himself insulted that his future alpha hadn’t even come to meet him. Then again, Orison also hadn’t come. “I only agreed to this for the benefit of my people. If I cannot have his word then I refuse.”

His advisor started to stammer behind him, trying to come up with something to say. But he was an old man, a foolish beta who was certainly not cut out for this. Besides, he was really only here for formalities. The agreement had already been made months ago.

The woman looked down at the prince with a darkness in her eyes before drawing a dagger. Immediately the guards behind him reached for their swords. But the alpha made no move to hurt Adrian, instead lifting her other hand and dragging the blade across the back of her arm. Blood immediately welled up, and she shook her arm so drops fell to the ground. “Blood is not lie.” She sheathed her dagger, and with a snarl pointed to Adrian’s horse. “You is omega. You is come with us. The Alpha is wait.” She repeated, though now it sounded more like a threat.

Adrian bit his tongue and took a deep breath. He had traveled for almost two weeks to get here. This was the only hope he had of saving his people from these savages. He took another deep breath before giving a single nod. “Fine. You have sworn on your blood. My people will not be hurt.” With that he turned back to the guards. “I suppose we should move my bags to their horses. This is where I leave you.” The soldiers seemed weary but nodded.

Carefully, the first man dismounted, untying the bag that was attached to his saddle. They had deemed this a better way to transport his clothing than keeping it in the heavy wooden chests they normally traveled in. The soldier stepped forward, looking at the Northman with questioning eyes as to who would take it. He was met with blank stares. When he finally decided on the least threatening one, he stepped forward to try and tie it to the saddle. However the man spit at his feet and yanked his horse away.

Could nothing be simple? Adrian wanted to scream. Instead, the prince turned back to the woman who he had spoke to. “These are my clothes. Those which were deemed warm enough to actually wear here. Several of the guards have bags. He is only trying to secure them.” He explained, trying to get hurry the process along.

She took a moment, maybe trying to understand everything he said, or maybe just enjoying the fact she could make him wait like this. Before turning and saying something. Whatever she said wasn’t as funny as the first time, because several of the barbarians started to speak at once, by the time of their voices, he doubted they were thrilled by the idea. They went back and forth for a while before the woman silenced them with a few waves of her hand. Looking back at the prince she shook her head. “No. Put on you is horse. We no carry.”

Adrian wanted to turn around and leave. He wanted to scream or cry. But he couldn’t. Instead he turned to the soldier still holding the bag. “Well, you heard her. Whatever my horse can carry, along with me, is what I’ll be taking.” Adrian moved to remount, scooting as far forward in the saddle as he could while they began to move the bags. Only three of the eight bags fit on his horse. They could have put one in his lap or tied around his shoulders, but it would have been too humiliating for the prince. And with a heavy heart, he realized he really didn’t need all of this finery. After all, the nomads were all dressed in more furs than fabrics. “Don’t worry about the rest. Take them back and give them to my ladies.”

There was more shuffling around, everyone growing more tense as minutes ticked by. Finally, the members of the horde seemed to lose their patience. One of the alphas turned his horse and began to walk away from the group. The woman who had been translating so far grunted and motioned with her hand for Adrian to start forward. “Go. Now.” And that was the end of it. The prince looked back at the soldiers, and the pathetic advisor, and felt his heart break. This was his last time looking at his people. Adrian gave them a nod of his head, not able to speak to address them one last time. Then he turned and began to follow the savages off into the frozen landscape of the North.

 

* * *

 

He heard them before he saw them, and it made his tremble as he gripped the reins tighter. The sound of drums beating out a heavy rhythm, with people yelling and screaming in that horrible language even louder. Adrian bit down on his lip harshly. As they got closer, someone must have spotted them because the noise only got louder and warped into some sort of chant. Whatever they were saying, he couldn’t make out, but it echoed around in his head; it made him feel like he was being led to an altar as a live sacrifice. For a moment, he prayed that, if it were true, they wouldn't torture him before tearing his heart out or whatever other sick way they had to kill him.

As they approached the first tents, Adrian watched with careful eyes. He wanted to see as much of what would become his home as possible. They lived in tents, made of fabric and furs. What surprised him was how colorful the dwellings were, and how sturdy they looked. The prince had always pictured the flimsy canvas tents he had seen their soldiers use. But these were actual homes. More importantly were the people surrounding the tents. They were surging forward to lay eyes on their new queen. They even reached out to touch him. Adrian kept his expression neutral even if he wanted to slap the hands away from him. In Callia this behavior would never be tolerated. His royal guards would keep commoners far away from him. Sure enough, his horse was getting just as spooked as he was, jerking her head and trying to push through the crowd faster.

As they got closer to the center of the enormous camp, which he noted was large enough to be a city, the drums got louder, the people got closer, and he caught the scent of fire. Suddenly, without much warning, his horse burst from the crowd into a large clearing. It was like there was some line the people had drawn that they would not cross. In the center of the clearing was the biggest bonfire he had ever seen, easily the size of one of the tents. But more importantly, there was a man standing before the fire. His breath caught in his throat as the alpha turned towards him.

The man must have come out of some sort of legend. Despite the cold air around them, the man was shirtless with paint marking his chiseled body. As the prince, Adrian had very strict rules enforced on him about never being too close to an alpha while unsupervised. He had certainly never been allowed to see one without being fully dressed. Yet here he was, meeting his mate for the first time and he couldn’t even be bothered with a shirt. He reminded himself to be annoyed, to be afraid of what could happen. Yet his traitorous mind just wanted to enjoy the view. Suddenly jerked from his thoughts, he realized the woman from before was next to him, yanking the reins of his horse away. “Down. The Alpha is wait.” She said, and he swore he would slap her if he heard that sentence again. Instead he took a calming breath and dismounted.

He walked forward slowly, taking practiced steps like he might have if he was walking down the aisle of the throne room, or perhaps the center of the grand cathedral in the capitol. After all, that is where his wedding should have taken place. Being married to a charming noble or foreign prince, surrounded by the elite and wearing a beautiful gown. Instead he was walking across a trampled field, towards a fire and half naked beast. He was wearing a simple dark blue dress with furs around his shoulders instead of white lace. This was wrong and he did not want it. Yet here he was, standing before the most ruggedly handsome alpha he had ever seen.

“I am Prince Adrian, son of King Cassio, first and last omega of the royal line of Callia. Are you the head alpha?” He didn’t even know if this man spoke his language, but he was not about to stand there mutely and wait to be addressed. The alpha stepped closer, invading his personal space. It took every well-mannered bone in his body not to bow his head in submission. He had never felt such an overwhelming presence of an alpha before. The sight of him, the scent, all of it screamed pure power. As a result the omega found himself wanting to expose his neck and whimper. But he didn’t. Adrian was a prince and he would act like one. 

That is until a hand came up and grabbed his chin, forcing the omega’s face to look at the alpha directly. No matter how disciplined he was, Adrian couldn’t stop the whimper. “Yes. I am the head alpha of this pack.” His voice was low and husky, his thick accent making the omega’s knees tremble against his will. “My name is Ivan. I am to be your mate, and you will bear me children to continue my line.” Thousands of thoughts were whirling around in his mind. Yet out of all of those thoughts, the one that struck him the most was how simple the man’s name was. Ivan. Short, common, with no title before it. Yet it seemed fitting for the man standing before him. He didn’t need any title or fancy name to demand power.

Adrian couldn’t bring himself to say anything, just staring back with wide eyes. The alpha smirked at that, letting go of his chin to start circling him like a predator with its prey. Ivan would devour him. Suddenly, brought back to where they were, the chanting and beat from the drums came back to him. It was loud and pounded in his ears at the same rate that his heart was pounding in his chest. He wondered if Ivan could hear it. Surely he would be able to smell all of the emotions coursing through him. The fear, the overwhelming emotions, the attraction, it was the last one he was most curious about. Did the alpha know that despite how dangerous he was, the prince couldn’t help but feel drawn to him.

“You will do fine. Not as round as I like, but you will bear my pups anyways.” Ivan growled, suddenly giving his bottom a smack. Adrian yelped and spun around, a fire in his eyes as he prepared to scold the other. But his words died on his tongue as he was once again met with the alpha’s face. Those cruel eyes and dangerous smirk that warned him not to cross the alpha. Instead he just stared as Ivan turned to address his people. His voice was loud and seemed to boom above the drums. When he shouted, his language didn’t sound terrible. Rather it sent more shivers down Adrian’s spine.

Whatever he said made the chanting stop, and the crowd erupted into cheers. It also spurred people into movement. Around them, people surged this way and that. It seemed they were going to their celebrations. Ivan turned back to his mate, wrapping a possessive arm around him and holding him tight against his side. Adrian just allowed himself to be pressed against his warm body, his nose flooded with overwhelming alpha pheromones. “What- what did you say to them?” He asked, ashamed at how his voice shook. It had never done that when he addressed thousands of people as prince of Callia. Yet here he was trembling before just one alpha. He didn’t even know where he was being led to. His feet just blindly moved forward and his eyes stayed glued to the alpha holding him.

Ivan looked down at him with obvious amusement. At least that was better than anger or spite. He still wasn’t expecting the alpha to lean in so his lips were pressed right against Adrian’s ear. “I told them they would get a prince tonight.” His breath was warm on his skin, and had the prince flushing like he hadn’t done in a long time. He likely would have stumbled, if not for the strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him along like a rag doll.

It was only then that he realized they had reached the entrance of a tent. This one was the largest one that he had seen during his short time in the camp. Obviously it was Ivan’s, but it was only proven further as the flap-door was opened and he was overwhelmed by the scent of the alpha inside of it. Now the omega couldn’t help the way his breath came in and out at a panicked rate, his eyes wide and dilated. This was it? No ceremony of any kind? He was proven right as the strong hands on his hips suddenly lifted him up and carried him across the tent, before disposing of him unceremoniously in a pile of furs. Adrian’s head whipped back and forth, trying to make sense of where he was.

He was in a nest. A nest of furs and blankets and pillows, all of it drenched in Ivan’s scent. The omega whimpered again, unsure of what to do. He was a prince of Callia, someone to be respected. But when he heard the rustle of clothes, he looked up to see his alpha standing above him. Ivan, his mate, was leering down at him. Adrian realized with a shudder that whatever respect he had in his home kingdom was gone here. Among these savages, he was just an omega to breed.


	2. Chapter 2

This was finally it. His deflowering. Such a pretty way to say he was about to be mounted. Adrian didn’t have much time to let his thoughts linger on this. After all, there something else very real for him to focus on instead, or rather a someone. His alpha was standing before him at the edge of the nest.

  
Now, alone in Ivan’s tent, he forced himself to look over the other a little more. Now that he saw him, Adrian wasn’t sure how he had ever thought those other warriors might have been the head alpha of this horde. Ivan was something none of them could ever hope to be. At first glance he looked like a typical alpha, ridiculously tall, broad shoulders, muscled arms, and sharp jawline. But there were other features that he was only taking notice of now. Ivan wore his hair shorter and was clean shaven; he wasn’t some barbarian who didn’t know how to bathe at least. The king – if he could be given such a generous title – also had some of the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. They almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the tent. There were also the scars. Scars, both small and large, covered his body. The omega wondered how many more were hiding under the paint, and the last of his clothes.

  
He didn’t have any longer to contemplate his alpha, because suddenly Ivan was starting to unlace his pants. Adrian’s eyes went wide with shock and he almost turned away in embarrassment. His alpha was undressing before him! Sure enough, the pants were falling and he was suddenly faced with a very naked alpha.

  
If he hadn’t been embarrassed before, he certainly was now. The Callian prince averted his eyes, unable to even look at Ivan. This couldn’t be real. Without realizing it, he had pulled one of the furs up to try and cover his own body and face, as if giving himself another layer would make up for the lack of clothes on Ivan. It was too late of course, he had already seen all his mate had to offer. Maybe Adrian just didn’t want to think about that huge thing fitting inside his tiny body.

  
Forcing himself one more peak, his eyes flickered back to the alpha. He was still just standing there at the foot of the nest. Barely a glance and he was looking away again. Just as he had thought; Ivan was more than just well endowed. But the worst part was, from what he had seen, the alpha wasn’t even hard yet, which meant he was likely to only get bigger. A shudder ran through him at the thought. Maybe they hadn’t ripped his heart out on an altar, but he still feared that he would end up dead by morning. “Look at me.”

Adrian’s eyes squeezed close when he heard the command. It was humiliating, even if he wasn’t the one who was naked. It wasn’t on purpose he was disobeying, nor was it even an attempt to prove he didn’t have to listen to the alpha. It was simply pure panic.

  
“Look at me.” Ivan growled this time, his voice having a sharp edge to it. It made the whole tent feel tense. But it worked and the omega turned to face him again. Brown eyes met blue. Adrian at least wanted to look up at his face instead of looking at the body that would be on top of him soon.

  
Ivan studied his expression. Whatever amused look he had been wearing before they entered the tent was gone. Now it was a hard stare as he studied his omega, his prize.  
Then, the moment of truth came as the alpha took the first step onto the furs. Adrian felt his body shudder but kept his eyes glued to the other’s face. He would not look down. In turn, it seemed like Ivan had the same idea. Their eyes were locked to each other, like some sort of intimate staring contest. Some part of him knew deep down this was likely a challenge. After all, alphas always challenged each other by looking directly in the eye. The head alpha was probably waiting for him to look down, to break his gaze like a submissive omega was supposed to. If anything, that thought just made Adrian more determined to keep staring back.

  
That is until Ivan suddenly lowered himself to the same level he was at. The alpha, still very naked, was now on his knees and getting closer and closer to him. Adrian pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself smaller and harder to grab. It was hard, being torn between the proud prince he knew he was and trying to make himself in to the submissive omega like his instincts told him to be.

  
He was surprised when Ivan was the first to break their stare. However, it was only because he was looking over Adrian’s body. The prince had never liked this dress, it was a thick velvet and didn’t have a fine tailored cut to it. It didn’t show off his curves nor was it able to fit a hoop or bustle underneath. Right now he counted that as a blessing. It meant that his body was still mostly hidden from view and hard to imagine. He also had the short fur cape around his shoulders, and two layers of underskirts to keep him warm.

  
A gasp escaped him as Ivan reached out suddenly. His hands were strong, forcing his legs away from his body. With no ceremony or care for his comfort, the alpha began to yank them up to expose him. Adrian wanted to say something, to tell him off, but his mouth just gaped as the three layers of skirts were forced up around his waist. Now only his drawers covered him, with stockings covering his legs to mid-thigh.

  
Of all things, Adrian also noticed he was still wearing his riding boots. Ivan hadn’t really given him a chance to take them off before he had been tossed onto the nest. Then, as he felt the alpha’s hands starting to pull at his drawers, he finally came back to the moment.

  
“Stop! Stop right now.” He hissed, surprising himself with the ferocity he managed as he faced this intimidating alpha. His words, as well as him scooting back a bit, actually had Ivan stopping. Although he didn’t look amused at being interrupted.

  
Before Ivan could scold him or start trying to yank his undergarments off, Adrian spoke again. His cheeks were flushed and he shoved his skirts back over his lap as he spoke. “At least take off all my clothes. You can’t just start with my drawers.” His eyes flashed back up to meet Ivan’s. This was not how his wedding night was supposed to go.  
He was supposed to have been carried across the threshold of their wedding chamber. His dress should have been so big and decorated that it was hard to fit through the door. Then his husband would leave him to be undressed by his maids. Once his was in nothing more than a night gown, and he was sitting on the bed, the alpha would come back in and things would continue from there.

  
Instead he was in a barbarian’s tent, with his skirts shoved up as if they didn’t have enough time to savor the moment. Not that he exactly wanted to savor it. But the lack of ceremony still bothered him.

  
With a deep breath to steal his nerves, Adrian suddenly shoved one of his feet against Ivan’s chest. It wasn’t hard enough to be considered a kick, but there was a force behind it as he planted his foot. A weaker alpha might have grunted. But Ivan’s hand simply came up, grabbing his dainty ankle harshly. Adrian wondered for a moment if the alpha could snap it just by squeezing. Instead he huffed. “Start with my shoes. Unlace them.”

  
It was a gamble in all honesty. Maybe the alpha would slap him, or worse, for interrupting his mounting. But Adrian would at least try to prove he wasn’t some weak omega who could be shoved around. He was a prince, the first and last omega of the royal line of Callia. He would demand respect.

  
To his surprise, Ivan obeyed. He didn’t even move the foot off of his chest. Instead the alpha stayed quiet as he loosened the laces. Of course he wasn’t as gentle as his lady’s maids were, but that was a given. The first boot was loosened and yanked from his foot. It was tossed away from the nest ungracefully, but only landed a few feet away and it was nowhere close to the fire pit so Adrian was satisfied.

  
His leg was dropped so the other shoe could be removed. However, after the work was done, Ivan didn’t let go of his leg. Instead his hands held the omega’s foot, working slowly as they felt their way up from his foot, against his thin ankle again, and up his calf.

  
As the hands reached his knee, and then his thigh, they paused. When the hands stopped, so did Adrian’s breathing, caught in his throat. He had managed a moment of power, but it was already gone.

  
“And now what should I remove, my queen?” Ivan’s voice was husky, still studying the leg even if it was covered in a thick stocking. Adrian couldn’t tell if the title was supposed to be mocking or not, but he decided it was. After all, he was no queen. These savages were not a kingdom and Ivan was not a king. He would never properly hold the title of queen and the alpha’s comment seemed to be rubbing that in.

  
But he had asked a question, one that gave Adrian power over what happened next. He wasn’t going to let it slip away from him. “My dress. One at a time, not all at once like before.” He spoke slowly, his voice not as meek sounding.

  
Adrian actually sat up then. Their position was a strange one; Ivan sitting on his haunches, and holding one of the omega’s legs up in the air. He was between the prince’s legs, but just barely, and Adrian was folded awkwardly from sitting up with his leg still held captive.

  
But to his luck, his shirts had fallen back down a bit, and in this position he was spared from having a view of Ivan’s cock. Though it also meant he had no idea if the alpha was starting to get aroused or not. To his own shame, he could feel a familiar warmth on his own skin, though it hadn’t manifested into anything more. At least not yet.

  
“I can unlace it. Just give me a moment.” He added, reaching behind himself to work at the string along his back. His fur cape fell from his shoulders and into the nest, though it fit in so well with the other fur bedding that he didn’t bother to move it. The process would have been made simpler if he just turn around and let Ivan undo the dress. But he didn’t want to turn his back on the alpha. Especially not now, since he might end up being pushed into the nest and mounted from behind which would only be more humiliating.

  
After a moment, he nodded, giving the other permission. And what a thrill it sent through him to be allowed to tell this alpha what he could or could not do and when to do it. Of course the alpha wasted no time in gathering up the blue dress and lifting it off of Adrian.

  
The dress was discarded, leaving the prince in only the thin layers of his petticoats. Ivan’s eyes were happily roaming over him. His arms were bare, and his collar, showing more and more skin. “And then the next skirt.” He instructed, ignoring the way his body shivered at the touch of Ivan’s hands.

  
Another layer was gone. His chemise was thin, so thin that he knew if Ivan looked hard enough he might see how his nipples were hardened from the cold. The tent certainly wasn’t as warm as his southern palace after all.

  
Without needing further instruction, the alpha reached forward to unlace his corset. It wasn’t much of one though, his maids hadn’t pulled it tight enough to give him a wasp-waist and it didn’t make him short of breath like some of the others did. It was mostly worn to keep his chemise in place and so his figure wasn’t entirely lost in the blue dress.  
But just like everything else, the corset was tossed from the nest. Then Ivan’s hands were back on his thighs, and as they creeped higher, the alpha’s wrists caught his chemise and dragged it up as well. The hands smoothed over his hips and finally they touched bare skin.

  
Adrian shuddered as though calloused hands dragged over his smooth skin. Up his sides they traveled until Ivan pulled the last dress off of him. His chest was finally uncovered, though his lower region still hidden. The alpha didn’t seem too peeved about it as he brought a hand up to one of his nipples. He teased the bud between his thick fingers, just as the prince had done in the bath the night before.

  
He should be embarrassed, and the smallest part of him was, to be laid out before him like so. But when he looked up to look at his face, the obvious desire in Ivan's eyes made him flush in pleasure. His alpha wanted him, that much was obvious, and that alone kept Adrian from curling up in on himself or moving his hands to cover his nudity.  
Was that really all it took for him to lose his modesty? A hungry looking alpha leering down at his body? He vaguely wondered if the furs and the tent were corrupting his thought process, as if being in such a barbaric setting was driving more civilized thoughts away so that all he wanted to do was give himself over to the alpha above him.

As Ivan’s hands abandoned his chest to go to his drawers, he didn’t try to stop him again. Instead he watched as the alpha dragged the fabric lower on his hips until he was completely uncovered. Adrian was mortified to find that his little cock wasn’t flaccid like he had hoped. This brute was exciting him.

  
Now he was in just his silk stockings, and Ivan in just the paint smeared over his shoulders and torso. It was then he also realized he could see all of the alpha’s body again. And he really couldn’t help himself, looking down at the other’s excitement. Should he feel proud when he saw how the other was starting to harden as well? Was that was he was supposed to think about when he was about to be mounted by a barbarian?

  
He didn’t have much time for his own thoughts as he was suddenly very distracted by the fact that there were strong hands roaming his bare skin. They caressed his thighs, over the tops of his stockings and the skin that was showing. Ivan touched his hips and sides. It wasn’t until a whine escaped Adrian’s throat that he realized he wanted him to touch him in other places. Places that would feel better.

  
Ivan chuckled as he heard the whine. “What does my little omega want?” He asked, leaning down to suddenly press his nose against the prince’s throat. It was nerve racking to have such a powerful man so close to him. If this alpha truly was feral, he could dig his teeth in and rip out his throat, Adrian thought with a shudder.

  
Suddenly a hand was on him, finding his cock and giving it a slow stroke from base to tip. It felt like the alpha’s hand covered it completely, without needing to move to touch all of him. Adrian knew that wouldn’t be true if he were to return the favor. Ivan was far too big to fit in just one of his hands.

  
The sound he made as the alpha stroked him was pathetic. It was whiney and desperate, Adrian hated himself for letting it escape him. However, Ivan seemed to enjoy it and he seemed to reward the omega with a hot kiss to his neck.

  
All of this was overwhelming. He had one hand on his cock, another creeping up close to his chest, and a hot mouth on his neck. It made the omega tremble and he forced his eyes closed. His head tipped back obediently, exposing more of his neck in a submissive pose to the alpha. Unsure of what to do with his own hands, and too afraid to reach out and touch his alpha, he ended up grabbing the furs under him and squeezing them in his firsts.

  
Closing his eyes was a mistake though. His mind was too over stimulated to notice that the hand on his torso had gotten bored and had moved. That is until he suddenly felt something prodding at his slicked entrance.

  
Adrian’s eyes flew open and he looked at the other in a mixture of fear and arousal. “Oh? It looks like you’re enjoying this.” Ivan purred, bringing his hand up to show how slick coated his fingers, and he hadn’t even pressed them inside.

It was a lewd show as Ivan brought the hand to his lips and licked the slick off of him. It was disgusting. It was perverted. It was arousing.

The exhibition was over as fast as it started because the hand was diving lower once again, a finger circling his entrance teasingly. Then Ivan was pressing it into him. A sharp whine escaped him as Ivan pressed in, the sensation already better than anything he could do for himself. Before he could even catch his breath from the first intrusion, a second finger was sliding in beside the first. Both pressed through the slick to the third knuckles. It was the first time Adrian had ever had anything inside of him other than his own fingers and Ivan's were already longer and thicker.

  
It was embarrassing how his toes curled in pleasure from just the fingers. With Ivan’s hand inside of him, his own hands abandoned the furs. Instead they went up to grab at Ivan's broad shoulders. Without realizing it, his nails dug into the skin and smeared some of the paint.

The fingers pumped in and out of his body. Adrian just looked up at the alpha, holding onto him for dear life as the most embarrassing sounds began to slip out of his mouth. He sounded like a bitch in heat he realized, moaning so loudly. The prince wouldn’t be able to stop if he wanted to. Despite the fact they were in a tent and people could probably hear him crying out in pleasure, something that he hated to think about.

If anything his sounds just encouraged the alpha though. Barely a minute had passed with his hole stuffed with more than it had ever been before, and Ivan was already pressing the third into him. This time there was a bit of resistance. After all, as wanton as he sounded, Adrian wasn’t actually in heat. That and he was still a virgin, the most he had taken were three of his own slim fingers. It was nothing like the thick digits the alpha pressed into him. Adrian hissed at the slight burn but didn’t say anything to stop him.  
For a moment he wondered what it would be like, when he really was in heat. If he would live that long that is. Part of him was still worried he might be split in half when the alpha finally entered him.

Ivan’s fingers were rough with him, fucking him hard and deep. He reached so much deeper than Adrian had ever been able to accomplish on his own. The omega felt tears coming to his eyes, not because he was hurt or upset. Far from that, in fact. It felt amazing and he was disgusted with himself for wanting more. It was like the alpha knew exactly what he was thinking though.

“Tell me what you want.” He said suddenly. Ivan’s hand pressed deep inside of him, and then stopped moving. The fingers were so deep inside of him, and were spreading his poor entrance more than it had ever been. And he had the nerve to ask for Adrian to ask for more. “I want to hear my mate ask to be fucked.”

He was humiliated, looking up at the alpha with a mixture of emotions. At first he didn’t say anything. Maybe if he stayed quiet, Ivan would give into his own pleasure and continue without him having to embarrass himself. Or maybe the alpha would leave completely, and he would go another night unclaimed.

Neither of those happened as Ivan twisted his wrist, and thus his fingers inside of him a little more. “I-Ivan…” The name was gasped out, drawn out against his will. Unfortunately it made the alpha look even more smug.

“Louder. I want to hear you say it. Ask for me to be inside you. For my cock. You were so demanding earlier. What happened to my brave queen? Or have you turned into a tamed little mouse?”

Adrian was a little surprised at the challenge, or at least how the alpha worded it. Of course what he wanted was embarrassing, but Ivan said it like he wanted the omega to be bold and proud, instead of humiliated and submissive. Whatever game the alpha was playing, there was nothing he could do.

With those fingers inside of him but not moving, the only thing he could hope for was getting a cock instead. “Please… Alpha, please.” He whined out, though his fingers dug into Ivan’s shoulders harder as if punishing him. Adrian was breathing heavy and felt like he was on fire, but he wanted more. “I- I want you inside me.” He hated how his voice trembled like a scared little mouse. But he couldn’t help himself.

It seemed to be what the alpha wanted though because he was suddenly leaning in to press his lips against the omega’s. The kiss was fast and unexpected. He didn’t even really know how to respond.

A gasp forced his lips to part though. The fingers hand been pulled away from him, leaving him stretched wide and so empty feeling. The alpha took advantage of the way Adrian’s lips parted and he forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth. It was so much, to suddenly be empty, as well as having someone kissing him so passionately. Adrian hadn’t even given an alpha a peck on the lips before, so this was very new.

It wasn’t the only new experience he was having tonight. The alpha was not too distracted by the kiss, even as his tongue took its time exploring the omega’s mouth. At the same time his hips slotted between Adrian’s thighs and he lined up his impressive cock.

Feeling Ivan push into him was like nothing Adrian had ever experienced. It was a blinding pleasure mixed with a subtly pain and more so the feeling of pressure and fullness. This was far bigger than his own fingers and felt so different inside of him.

At least his worst fears had not come true, he had not been split in half by the alpha’s erection. Instead, it felt like his body was slowly opening up for Ivan as if he were made for him. His alpha felt impossibly large inside him and yet like he fit perfectly. Then again, as an omega his body was literally meant to be fucked.

He must have closed his eyes when Ivan first breached him, but once he was fully seated Adrian trusted himself to open them again. Just as it felt like he was running out of air from the deep kiss, Ivan broke away. The alpha looked down at him, the expression he wore was too hard to read.

He had never dreamed that it would feel this good. From everything he'd ever heard, he expected some amount of pain, or blood, or tearing, or something. But, despite being mated to the king of savages, Ivan was remarkably careful with him. The alpha had stretched him out as well as he could, and had distracted him with a kiss when he first pushed in. And now, Adrian let out a squeaky moan, the alpha was only gently thrusting half way in and out of him. It was strange to think the word gentle could ever be applied to Ivan.

The pathetic sounds that Adrian was making were interrupted suddenly as Ivan moaned low from the back of his throat. Before the omega could dwell on that erotic sound, his lips were being stolen into another kiss. There was a steady rhythm now. In and out. In and out. Every thrust found Ivan’s cock pushed deep inside of him again, so far it felt like he should have been able to see it pressing against his stomach.

“Don’t worry, my sweet little queen. I will take such good care of you. Just like you asked me to.” He vowed suddenly, his lips still pressed against Adrian’s as he spoke.

That was all he had time to say before he was kissing him again. It was heated and full of desperation and passion. As their lips worked against each other, Ivan finally got around to moving with more force. He trusted Adrian had plenty of time to get used to the cock inside him and by now the need to move faster was winning over.

His hips drew back, moving slowly and with a surprising amount of control considering his reputation. While the first few thrusts were slow and not too rough, Ivan started to pick up the pace quickly. Now he was pulling out almost all the way every time, the head of his cock almost slipping out before he shoved back inside of him again.

If he thought the first thrusts felt deep, it was nothing compared to this. Ivan was too much for his little body to handle. Adrian gave a whiney moan as the thrust continued to pick up. It was harder, faster, rougher. All of it was too much for him. Now there was enough momentum between their bodies that Ivan had to hold his hips in place to keep him in place.

It was no surprise when Adrian turned into a whining, moaning mess. This was his first time being touched by an alpha. Not to mention any gentle or almost caring touch from Ivan surprised him so much he couldn’t help but let his pleasure be known.

As his pace began to increase, Adrian let out a low moan, his head falling back as he bared his throat. "...Oh gods...! Yes, Ivan...alpha...!" He bit his lip as he heard an answering moan from Ivan and it was the best sound he'd ever heard in his life. The Callian wasn’t sure when his mind had changed to that of a whore.

But here he was, loving the way his large hands were pinning him down, the feeling of being dominated. However, it wasn’t threatening like he had predicted. Instead it almost felt empowering to have this giant beast being almost gentle with him. Well, perhaps gentle wasn’t the right word to use at this point.

Especially not when a sudden thrust of his cock had a sharp cry burst from him, the noise morphing into a whine. The hands on his shoulders suddenly raked one down his alpha's back, drawing pink lines in his skin as he sought purchase. Tears pricked his eyes, not in pain or sadness, but from being so completely overwhelmed. It only grew stronger as Ivan's cock continued to strike deep inside of him again and again.

If anyone had asked Adrian for his name in that moment, he wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. His mind was awash in a white haze; the only thing he knew was what he was feeling and how Ivan's scent was so thoroughly surrounding him that he felt as if he were bathing in it. His words had dissolved into cries and moans with Ivan's name scattered among the noises that he would've been ashamed of, had he had the capacity for shame right now.

Having never felt such sensations before, it didn't take him long before he felt his pleasure beginning to crest. His fingers flexed against the muscles in Ivan's back as he hit his climax, his back arching as it struck through him like a bolt of lightning. He blacked out for half a second, his body squeezing down around Ivan's length as he released a little spurt of cum onto his own stomach.

Ivan continued to hold him down by the hips, fucking his steadily and almost roughly. Even after Adrian came, he continued to move, wanting to find his own release. It would take a while yet for Ivan to cum, but he figured Adrian wouldn’t mind considering how mindless he seemed to be right now.

The alpha simply focused on still hitting deep inside of him and keeping their lips as connected as possible with them both moaning and panting for breath. After his first orgasm, Adrian would be even more sensitive to the moments, but instead of making him want to slow down that only encouraged him further.

Thrust after thrust, he buried himself deep inside the needy omega. Over and over and over and over again. By now Ivan wasn’t thinking clearly at all. The mantra in his head was the intense need to keep going. He had to fuck Adrian, please him, mate him, and breed him. The alpha nature inside him demanded that he claim this omega under him and pup him.

Adrian wasn’t able to do anything but lie in the furs and take it. He wanted it to be done, so he could curl up and go to sleep. But at the same time his traitorous body was enjoying it too much. Even though he had just cum not moments ago, his body seemed to flutter around Ivan’s cock to encourage the movements. Not to mention his moans filling the tent much louder than Ivan’s grunts of pleasure.

Then it finally happened. Ivan’s cock seemed to swell and Adrian knew what came next. Just the thought of their bodies locked together by a knot had him moaning again. With a few more harsh movements of his hips, Ivan buried his cock as deep as he could inside of Adrian. Sure enough, his knot expanded then. The base of his penis grew and stretched the omega to his limit. Thus locking their bodies together for the next twenty minutes, at least.

Everything seemed to happen at once then. With his cock knotted inside of him, Ivan began to cum. His own essence was much thicker than an omega’s and carried his seed. The amount was also much greater, filling Adrian with a warm sensation as he unloaded inside of him. At the same time, the alpha pulled away from their latest kiss and before he could fully register what was happening, he was biting down on the omega’s neck.

He bit Adrian hard enough that his skin broke, leaving a mark of claim on the omega’s neck so that would know he was taken. Now he was no longer the prince of Callia, but the queen of the barbarians.

Everything felt hazy then. Adrian felt stupid, just lying there blinking, unable to form a coherent thought. Slowly his senses were coming back but it was slow going. He could feel everything. There was a tightness in his stomach, squeezing around the huge knot inside his cunt. It was throbbing and shooting more cum inside of him. Impregnating him. Another little whine escaped him as the pain from his neck started to sting. Right, he had been claimed. No one could ever take him away from Ivan. There was no going back now.

The next sensation that came to him was scent. It stunk of sex. Ivan’s musky scent filled his nose. He swore he could get high off that scent. Slowly his eye moved up, looking up at the man above him. There he was – his mate. Ivan was looking down at him. The barbarian’s skin was flushed and he had a dark look in his eyes. Once again Adrian felt both afraid and aroused. Ivan owned him.

His thoughts came aloud as Ivan leaned down to bite at his lips. “Mine.” He growled, his voice husky. Adrian’s response was a silent nod, accepting his fate.

Ivan reached down, his hand slowly rubbing over the omega’s stomach. It was bloated from how much had been pumped into him. If anything, the alpha looked pleased by that. “Mmh, you’ll give me many children. Won’t you?” After all, he had already announced to his people that a prince would be made tonight. He had every intention of making sure that was true. “Say it. I like to hear my queen.”

Adrian’s lips trembled and the wish to cry came back. But he held it back, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “I’ll give you many children.” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed as if that would make all of this go away.

The king gave a chuckle from the back of his throat, watching his helpless mate submit to him. He said something in his native language, which Adrian didn’t understand. “Rest while you can. Once my knot goes down, I’ll take you again.” He translated for the omega, planning on fucking him over and over until the sun came up in the morning.

“Don’t be afraid. I will teach you what it means to be a queen. My people will show you what it means to be strong. You will not be a meek little mouse any more. You will become powerful as my child grows in you. You will earn your place among us, as my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - I planned on updating this way sooner. Sorry! But that's it for this story. Maybe if I have time / get some good feedback I will make a squeal - maybe with more plot or maybe not lol. Hope you liked it!


End file.
